


Вилья-Табарро-Арриба

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Curtain Fic, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>место где каждый может жить, если хочет покоя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вилья-Табарро-Арриба

Дурацкий кризис, дурацкие адвокаты по разводам! Джаред шипя прыгал и тряс рукой. Дурацкие одноразовые особняки для временно богатых идиотов, которые нельзя продать за те деньги, которые купил и теперь приходится ремонтировать самому. Кретинские гвозди и молоток, что соскальзывают прямо по пальцам!

\- Давай подую, всё пройдёт, - сегодня у Дженсена хороший день, его окутывают запахи кофе и печенья. Хотя кофейными ароматами пропитана вся Вилья-Табарро-Арриба, а стряпать на местной жаре способны только белокожие гринго, приехавшие из холодной страны.

Джаред вверяет ему пострадавшие пальцы, Дженсен не дует, как обещал, нежно касается губами, косится хитро. От боли действительно помогает, да и кровит меньше, вся кровь ухнула к ушам и члену. Но долбанное крылечко надо утихомирить - не ровен час, можно и ногу сломать. А без медицинской страховки это будет большой проблемой.

\- Я... доделаю и, сейчас, - он отдёргивает руку и хватается за молоток.

У Дженсена вправду хороший день, стоит, щурится многообещающе, явно нацелился приставать и мешать работать, заядлый любитель потных скользких задниц. Сегодня почти не видны шрамы оставшиеся после аварии, и настроение солнечное - люби, Джаред, если успеешь.

Плавящая жара, запахи шоколада и кофе, яркий закат и полоска Тихого океана на горизонте. Всегда одинаково тёплая, как ни крути, вода под краном, мазь от укусов насекомых и загрубевшая, загорелая в черноту кожа. Секс по хорошим дням и молчаливое противостояние в те, что не очень... Он привык.

Длинный солнечный день, минимальные перепады температуры в сезоны - док, когда Джаред ещё мог себе позволить его консультацию, сказал - это не исцелит, такие повреждения мозга наука лечить пока не умеет, но поможет держаться. Поможет быть Дженсеном, а не психом, размахивающим ножом.

Победив, наконец гвоздь и старую деревяшку, Джаред вспомнил, как кричала на него Женевьев, просила, требовала, отцепиться от Эклза, не тратить деньги на постороннего сумасшедшего мужика. И как нехорошо замолчала, когда поняла.

Джаред никогда от него не откажется.

***

Он ещё похудел, смуглый и тощий, не выглядел на свои годы. Носился как заведённый - исправить крылечко, убрать заусеницу на перилах, взрыхлить чёртовы грядки с руколой, которую сам с трудом жрёт. Дин пожалел, что оставил на материке свою Детку, вот с кем бы он проводил сейчас время часами. Но приходилось - какао для сладкоежки, печенье и сорок минут пешим ходом, чтоб взять у Хосе молоко.

Он выучил две сотни слов на местном испанском, умел торговаться за каждый сентаво и в честном бою отстоял своё право быть местным, работать на шахте - ремонтировать замученный влажным климатом рудоподъемник. А Сэм его чуть не прибил за разбитые губы и хромоту.

Крыша у мелкого не держала, Дин радовался, что он от дома не отходил - бог с ним, с бредом про съёмки в промозглом Ванкувере, попытки болтать с психиатрами об аварии, после которой им пришлось удалиться как можно дальше от американских охотников. Но когда он звонил "матери своих детей", Дину хотелось вскрыть вены. Этого он не мог ему дать. Дети не для людей, на которых идёт сверхъестественная охота. Бен был кровавой раной в собственном сердце, Дин не хотел, не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то нарушил шаткое равновесие Сэма. Не сейчас. И никогда больше.

Местные чики не раз намекали - один только шаг - и мир будет у его ног. Только шаг в сторону, дальше от сумасшедшего брата. И у него снова будет свой тёплый, уютный, с ребячьими криками дом.

Дин улыбался, скалился злобно ухмылкой. Дуры. От Сэма он не откажется никогда.


End file.
